1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed computing environment, wherein multiple users need the ability to interact with a particular computer program, such as a multimedia application. More specifically, the present invention provides a distributed environment, in the form of a local area network (LAN), with a master system and at least one slave system wherein users of the master and slave systems can access, and interact with each other, and an application running on either the master or slave(s) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many users, or potential users, of computer systems and applications operate on a limited budget. A good example of these types of users, are school systems which purchase educational computers. In many cases, it is desirable to interconnect multiple computer systems into a network in order to save money. That is, using a network allows systems on the network to operate without having expensive options, such as hardfiles, diskette drives, and other expensive options. The hardware items, such as LAN adapters and cables, needed to interconnect multiple computer systems into a LAN, are much less expensive than hardfiles and other options needed for stand alone systems. Further, it is often cheaper to license a single copy of a program application with multiple users, than multiple individual copies of the same program.
Unfortunately, these budget concerns apply with equal weight to multimedia systems, which are excellent teaching tools. Multimedia applications combine text, graphics and audio which can maintain a student's attention and create a positive learning environment. However, due to budget constraints most school systems will not be able to purchase the number of computer systems needed to allow their students adequate access to these multimedia, or other learning programs. Generally, schools will either purchase a single multimedia system to be shared among many students providing less than ideal learning conditions, or delay the purchase of these multimedia computer systems, until more funds are available which will deny current students access to some excellent interactive learning tools. Therefore, it can be seen how a system which provides a low cost LAN would be desirable, since it would allow school systems, or any other group or organization having multiple users, to interconnect multiple inexpensive computer systems into a network. While, distributed computer systems configured as a local area network are currently available, these systems can be very expensive rendering them cost prohibitive to many potential users. In contrast, the present invention connects the audio input and output of these relatively inexpensive audio cards to configure a plurality of computer systems as a local area network, capable of simultaneously processing both data and audio information.
Audio adapter cards are currently known which generally include a digital signal processor (DSP), digital to analog converter (DAC), analog to digital converter (ADC), musical instrument digital interface (MIDI), storage buffers, and the like. These audio cards are generally used to process digitally captured audio files for playback to a user, or the like. Both right and left stereo channel input and outputs are provided on standard audio cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,019 is a digital exchange network wherein channels are selectively assigned for communication among a plurality of subscriber systems having line terminating equipment. This invention permits simultaneous multiple communications between multiple pairs of terminal devices exchanging request information to establish communication sub-channels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,808 describes a video and audio signal control and distribution system which allows either a radio signal, video tape audio track signal or a microphone to be selected based on a hierarchical signal arrangement. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,267 discusses a communications network for interfacing between remote video terminals. The network includes a switch which receives audio and video information. Separately, a centralized controller is used to receive data from the remote terminals via a communications link.
It can be seen that none of these references disclose any type of local area network system configured using interconnected audio cards which simultaneously transmit audio and data information over the right and left stereo channels on the cards.